Supernatural Pirates
by juubi-hanyou
Summary: Wolf .D. Card holder of a devil fruit, Brother of Luffy, and a pirate king candidate. This is his story, watch as he finds a nakama. One Piece/Marvel/DC/Kingdom Hearts cross-over. CardXHarem


Me: YO it's your favorite author here with a new story and hopefully it will become well liked as it develops.

Luffy: Yeah!

Me: Luffy why are you here?

Luffy: Because I want to be and this door was open 'Points to open corridor of twilight'.

Me: Fuck I knew I forgot something.

Zoro: Luffy there you are 'turns around and cuffs hands around mouth and yells' I Found Him.

Nami: Luffy there you are come on we have things to do.

Luffy: But Zoro Nami I wanted to ask this guy to join my crew he looks strong.

Nami: 'vain pulses on head and hits Luffy upside head' Come on we have things to do and Sanji just got done cooking.

Luffy: 'Runs back through corridor screaming about meat'.

Nami: Sorry about our captain Juubi.

Me: No prob Nami but if you're really sorry I know what you could do to apologize if you know what I mean.

Nami: 'Blushes'.

Sanji: Stay away from Nami you.

Me: 'Flicks him through corridor'.

Disclaimer: Sorry I'm late boss.

Me: It's no problem it's just the first chapter; anyway Nami how about it.

Nami: Sure why not.

Zoro: Well I guess I'm Leaving.

Me: No you're not you're staying here just incase Luffy, Sanji, Brook, or Franky come and sending them back and if Robin comes send her to my room.

Zoro: OK just so long as I can take a nap.

Me: Alright Disclaimer disclaim.

Disclaimer: JH does not own one piece or Marvel or DC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"**Other Being Talking"**

'**Other Being Thinking**

_**Yelling/Ranting**_

_Technique/Attack_

(Scene Change/Timeskip)

Chapter1: First-mate Arc

The day started like any other with two brothers getting ready to leave the safety of the island they called home.

"Ready to go Bro Baka?" Asked a 15 year old black haired teen. He had on a black gi with supernova in kanji on small white circle, on the top left side of the gi. He had on a black hakama with a white sash around his waist. He had on a black cloak with black fingerless gloves and a black open toes sandals.

"Yeah just give me a sec Card." A voice answered as every bodies favorite Idiot of the one piece world Monkey .D. Luffy came on to the scene. "Alright Bro let's leave."

The boys started to head to the port as the town members on the street waved them goodbye. As they arrived they saw people gathered around to see them off. They both walked to two different raft and looked back at everyone.

"Alright everyone we'll come back after we realize our dreams." Card said as he and Luffy waved goodbye and went off in separate directions.

(With Luffy)

Luffy was in his raft sitting back and going on avidly about how he will become king of the pirates until a seaking came out the water and Luffy punched it but the after shock caused Luffy to fall over board. "Card helllllppppp."

(With Card)

"Ahhhchooo huh that's weird I could of sworn I heard Luffy ask for help ehhh whatever, this is so relaxing heh speaking of Luffy asking for help I'm sure he already got himself into trouble. Defoodefoodefoo" a Card said then laugh not noticing the whirlpool he was sailing too.

"Wait what? _**Ahhhhhhh**_" Card yelled as he was pulled into the whirlpool not to ever be scene again... Not.

(24 hours later: unknown island: unknown house)

"Ahhhh!" Card moaned as he woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room, with a strange black haired girl in nothing but a black and white stripped panties and bra staring at him.

'Wait something ain't right let's see here I'm In a strange bed, in a strange room, with a strange black haired girl in nothing but a black and white stripped panties and bra staring at me hmmm what is wrong with this situation.' Card thought as **(AN: Uggh simpleton the entire situation is what's wrong and you call Luffy the Baka.)** 'Ohh yeah that's what's wrong, I knew I would figure it out.' **(AN: I am seriously tempted to jump in there and smack him into the next century.)**

"So umm do you know where I can get some food." Card asked.

"_**Kyaaaaa!" **_The girl screamed as she disappeared in a movement of shadow matter and appeared in front of him, where she proceeded to smack him hard.

(Later)

"Sorry I smacked you just impulses." The girl said. **(AN: Yeah since I'm incredibly lazy look up Aimi yoshida- X-men destiny, to see what the girl looks like.) **"My name is Aimi Yoshida by the way."

"It's fine Aimi-chan I shouldn't have looked." Card said as he rubbed a handprint on his cheek, not noticing the blush Aimi had from Cards addition of -chan to her name. "Anyway can you explain how I got here."

"Well I don't know how you got on the island but I do know you got into the house since I brung you here."

Author style: Flashback no justu

_Aimi was walking along the shore of the island when she saw the body of Card along the shore knocked out. Aimi gasped as she ran up to his body and checked to see if he was dead._

_"I should get you away from this area come on." Aimi said as she drag Card to the house she lived in._

_After she brought Card to her room she went about her day waiting for him to wake up. _

_(The next morning after a shower)_

_As Aimi got out and into her room she dried off and put on her bra and panties only to her a moan and turn to see the boy she brought in up. And staring her in the eyes; then he asked her for food and as her mind finally caught up she used her devil fruit abilities to come up to him and smacked him hard._

Author style: Flashback no justu: Kai

"So what is your name?" Aimi asked.

"My Name is Wolf .D. Card and I'm going to find my dad and then become king of the pirates." Card said only to get a response he dreaded.

"Kakakakakakakakakakaka." Aimi laughed at his name. Only to stop when she saw Card crouched on the floor with an atmosphere of depression around him poking his index fingers together.

"Ohh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." Aimi started but Card interrupted.

"No it's fine I'm use to it." Card reassured.

"So you are a pirate, cool, I always wanted to be one so I can follow in my fathers foot steps, I even ate a devil fruit called the shadow matter shadow matter fruit." Aimi said.

"Well you could join my crew as my First-mate." Card said.

"That's tempting and all Card but I can't." Aimi said.

"Why you want to be a pirate and I need a crew it's perfect." Card said.

"It is perfect but I have a friend here on this island that was convicted by the marines for a crime that she didn't commit and I can't leave this place without her." Aimi said.

"Well if that's the case then let's go rescue her." Card said as he grabbed her and ran outside the house.

Author style: Cliffhanger no justu

(End)

Me: That was fun bye Nami.

Nami: Bye Juubi come on Zoro 'kicks Zoro in the rib waking him up'.

Zoro: Huh ok later JH

Me: Later Zoro

Disclaimer: Wow anyway not bad.

Me: On which Nami or the story.

Disclaimer: Both

Me: Anyway read and review no flames

Disclaimer: See ya

Me: Later


End file.
